Gangsteres Eternamente
by Srta. BIA-CHAN
Summary: Kagome era uma jornalista fascinada por história de gangsteres, mais como o destino é cruel, é claro que coloco um gangsters de belos cabelos pratas no seu caminho.... Bom leaim! AS COISAS ESTAO FICANDO CADA VEZ MAIS QUENTES!
1. primeiro contato

Olá gente!

Boa essa é a minha primeira fic... Então por favor, tenham paciência por qualquer gafe que eu cometa! Vamos parar de falar de mim, vamos à história!

**Bom exatamente ás duas da manhã eu estou dentro de um carro fugindo da polícia, que situação! Pelo menos eu tenho uma bela paisagem para ver... AHHHHH não levo fé... Eu não culpo vocês... Então eu vou contar direito a minha história.**

**Eu era uma jornalista comum trabalhava. Num jornal comum... Bom pulando a melancolia... Eu sempre fui fascinada por gângsteres, tipo sabe o jeito "o cara" era assim que eu me referia a eles. Um dia meu chefinho. Ele odeia que chame ele assim mais eu acho muito kawai me mando fazer uma reportagem... Tipo investigação de uns "acontecimentos estranhos"**

higurashi!- berrou o chefe de sua sala.

sim chefinho... Digo senhor- Kagome sorriu sem graça.

bom eu quero que você faça uma reportagem sobre os misteriosos acontecimentos de ultima hora - dizia o chefe.

certo e qual seria os "últimos acontecimentos" Myouga-indagava a moça agora pronunciando o nome do chefe.

Que eu tenha conhecimento são sobre um roubo de 12 carros, abertura de uma nova casa de prostituição que esteve inativa durante "séculos" corridas ilegais e o roubo de uma jóia que vale milhões. ( credo ta parecendo ficha criminal)

só isso? kagome perguntava engolindo em seco, afinal ela não fazia a menor idéia do que a esperava nessa reportagem! (mais eu sei! Ai como eu fui infeliz nesse comentário).

Enquanto isso em uma certa mansão onde viviam doze belos homens... Mais um em particular não havia acordado ainda...

Será que a bela adormecida do seu irmão não a corda mais-ironizou Miroku o dono de belos olhos azuis.

Desde quando inúteis acordam cedo... e quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir MEIO IRMÃO - dizia Sesshoumaru um pouco (ta bom) muito revoltado com o termo "Irmão"

obrigado por me defender e falar tão bem de mim querido maninho – retrucava Inuyasha descendo as escadas.

as ordens - finalizou Sesshoumaru.

- se junte aos melhores Inuyasha - se pronunciava Miroku.

- que melhores? – indagava Inuyasha.

- eu nem vou me dá o trabalho de discutir porque eu tenho um assunto mais serio- Miroku mudou o seu semblante de um brincalhão para um serio , Miroku pegou um jornal e jogou em cima da mesa para que Inuyasha visse a manchete:

"**Doze carros são roubados misteriosa casa de prostituição é aberta" Obra de gângsteres? Não sabemos!**

- você acha que o velhote ta querendo nos entregar?- perguntava Miroku

talvez, mais por enquanto ele só ta insinuando uma possibilidade - respondi Inuyasha

- mais nos podíamos fazer uma visitinha ao velho Myouga - dizia Sesshoumaru e ao mesmo tempo apareciam três sorrisos maliciosos

- Até que você pensa né querido irmãozinho - brincava Inuyasha.

- eu não sou você hanyou - dizia friamente Sesshoumaru.

- Feh – exclama Inuyasha.

- Bom dia parceiros, cara de cachorro. - entrava Kouga cumprimentando todos e ironizando o ultimo.

- Bom dia lobo fedido- provocava Inuyasha- eu vou pegar o meu chapéu então iremos fazer uma visitinha ao velho Myouga.

Cont...

E ai o q acharam? Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjosss... continuem lendo!


	2. como assim sequestrada

Oi! Gente mil desculpas pelas coisinhas que aconteceram não história tipo os travessões é que o pc deu a louca nele ai ele não pós mais nessa história não vai acontecer isso!

Vamos a história!

No capitulo anterior:

..." então iremos fazer uma visitinha ao velho Myouga .

No capitulo de hoje:

- Myouga já estou indo confirmar a reportagem- dizia Kagome determinada a executar a sua "missão"

-im faça isso!- concordava o velho Myouga

-Entao thau- dizia Kagome saindo da sala do velho Myouga.

Kagome se dirigia ao elevador para sair em busca de noticias, ela chama o elevador e automaticamente chega e dele desce três belos rapazes.

- por favor a onde é a sala do velh... digo do Myouga?- indago o rapaz moreno de olhos azuis.

- no ... f...fim do corredor- respondeu Kagome um tanto nervosa com tanta beleza.

- obrigada jovem senhorita ... Só mais uma pergunta gostaria de ter um filho meu?- Miroku dizia isso com o seu melhor sorriso de galã

- errr- Kagome sorria sem graça.

- deixa ela em paz Miroku- defendeu Inuyasha

- tudo bem então – falou Miroku um tanto desanimado.

- desculpe meu amigo- disse Inuyasha passando a mão pela aba do chapéu pra fazer um charme.

- tu...tudobem- balbucio Kagome perante o gesto de Inuyasha.

Kagome entro no elevador que tanto esperava antes dos belos acontecimentos.

"caraça lindos demais" pensava Kagome de dentro do elevador

Na sala do velho Myouga:

- velho como anda?-pergunto Inuyasha

- com as pernas Inuyasha – ironizou Myouga

Inuyasha de imediato pegou Myouga pelo colarinho

-não brinuqe comigo velho- esbravejou Inuyasha

- certo... mantenha a calma... myouga respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido

- eu não vou perder tempo com sua ironias, pois tenho um asusnto mais serio- porque esta fazendo essas insinuações diantes de alguns negócios nossos ta tentando nos entregar? Indava Inuyasha

- oras esse é o meu trabalho descobrir sobre coisas estranhas senhores- respondeu Myouga

- e por acaso não lembra do nosso acordo – agora quem indava era Sesshoumaru.

- sim claro- Myouga respondia as perguntas enquanto isso tentava aciona um dispositivo debaixo da mesa, depois de tanto tentar ele consegue acionar, nisso um barulho de alarme começa assoar.

- maldito porque fez isso?- Inuyasha perguntava tentando entender a situçao.

- deixa de perguntas Inuyasha temos que sair daqui- alertava Miroku.

- certo- Inuyasha concente e vira a cabeça para Myouga e aponta e diz- isso não fica assim

- o que você pode fazer? Seqüestrar minha melhor jornalista?- debochava Myouga

- exatamente! – um sorriso de malicia começo a se forma nos lábios de Inuyasha ao se lembrar de Kagome – recebera noticias minhas- e saiu correndo junto com seus parceiros

- lobo fedido vai ligando o carro porque houve uma emergência – Inuyasha avisa Kouga pelo celular.

_certo- respondia Kouga do outro lado._

- outra coisa se você vê uma garota andando por ai coloque na no carro- Inuyasha mandou

_farei isso-_ respondeu Kouga e ao mesmo tempo vê Kagome passando, então resolve segui-la , em um momento apropiado ele pega Kagome e tapa a sua boca para que não grita-se e foi guiando-a ate o carro.

- pornto, agora senta ai- Kouga empurro Kagome para dentro do carro.

-Aiiii! – exclava Kagome daí a pouco as portas se abrem e três pessoas entram no carro.

- cara pensei que não conseguiríamos- começou Miroku.

-aquele velho maldito- disse um irritado Inuyasha.

- sorte nossa que a policia nunca é pontual- dizia Sesshoumaru com seu velho tom frio.

-Oiiiiiiii, alguém pode me disser o que significa isso?- perguntava uma voz vinda lá de trás do carro.

Os três olham pra trás primeiro com uma cara de " o que significa isso", mais ela é mudada pra umas caras maliciosas.

- há claro você foi seqüestrada – Sesshoumaru explico na maior frieza como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... claro eu foi sequetrada !- Kagome acieto numa boa- QUE! Eu foi sequetrada mais como assim?

- aff mulher, você foi sequetrada e ponto.

- não senhor como assim e por que?

- seguinte nos somos gangsters, seu chefe que nos ferrar e eu pra f... ele te sequetrsei julgando que você fosse a melhor jornalista dele! Você é?- indagva Inuyasha com a esperança que ela consentice

- Bem... se ganhar vários prêmios é ser a a melhor então eu sou- kagome respondeu com a maior naturalidade como se esquece-se que estava falando com seus sequstradores .

- ótimo... agora cala a boca- disse Inuyasha encostando a cabeça no apoio do banco- e você apontando pro Kouga – toca esse maldito carro!

- grosso- sussoro kagome

- imbecil- sussoro Kouga

- eu ouvi isso senhores- respondeu Inuyahsa em troca dos "elogios"

- Ohhh ... tinha me esquecido das sua orelhas- provocou Kouga pegando nas orelhas do Inuyasha

- você não tem amor a vida ne lobo fedido.

Miroku e Sesshouamru que so estavam olhando a discusão do "rio alegria" então Sesshouamaru resolve se pronunciar

- chega! voces– apontando pro inu pro kouga - calem a boca

- mas...- murmurrava kagome

- isso serve pra você também- Miroku levando a cabeça e encaro a kagome.

- podemos ir ou ta difícil- pergunto Sesshoumaru olhando pro Kouga

- certo vamos- finalizou kouga.

Cont...

**E ai? O que acharam? Espero que tenha um resultado positivo!**

**Valeu pela rewiens! Eu vou responder! Se quiserem claro! Como eu sou uma novata nisso então eu me enrolo um pouco... mais é isso**

**Continuem acompanhando!**

**bjossss**


	3. uma velha parceira!

Oi! Gente valeu pela reviews...adorei todas... eu respondo lá embaixo! Agora vamos continuar o que paramos né!

Cap anterior:

- certo vamos - finalizou Kouga

- droga!- exclamo Kouga

- o que você fez agora lobo fedido ┐┐?- pergunto Inuyasha

- eu não fiz nada cara de cachorro, é que os tiras tão bem atrás de nos.

- Inuyasha olho pra trás assim como seus companheiros e viram dois carros da policia bem na cola deles

- ate quando você vai continuar nessa moleza toca logo esse carro - exigiu o todo poderoso Sesshoumaru.

- acha que eu não pensei nisso - respondeu Kouga

Então Kouga começo a acelerar o carro, mais junto com ele os policiais também começaram.

Kouga então começo a costurar as ruas de Tókio, Sesshoumaru vendo que não teriam saída. Começou a armar um meio de saírem sem problemas, ele começou a tirar o terno e deu para kagome.

- mais o que?- kagome não conseguia entender aquele gesto.

- ponha em baixo da blusa - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- como assim?- indagava Kagome mais confusa que antes, Miroku e Inuyasha que tinham entendido o plano.

- ponha logo embaixo da blusa senhorita - pediu Miroku.

- mais porque?- insistiu Kagome com suas perguntas.

Você não gostaria de conhecer a minha amiguinha não é?- perguntava Inuyasha mostrando uma pistola automática.

- já que pediu com tanta delicadeza – Kagome sorria sem graça enquanto ia ajeitando o terno debaixo da blusa - mais ainda sim não entendo nada.

Já vai entender - disse Sesshoumaru.

Kouga paro o carro e logo veio uma policial

- boa tarde senhora - cumprimentou a policia.

- boa tarde senhorita - respondeu Miroku.

- documentação do veiculo - pediu a policial.

Kouga pegou uns papeis do porta mala e entrego para policial, ela começou a ler, mais quando ela ia chegar na parte do ano e da cor do carro. Sesshoumaru pisa no pé de Kagome para que ela grita-se

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grita Kagome

- o que foi senhora?- perguntava a policial assustada

- é que ela esta grávida nos estávamos correndo para o hospital - respondeu Miroku saindo do veiculo.

- a sim... mais porque tantos homens? Indagava a policial

- o motorista – apontando pro Kouga- é o irmão dela o cara do lado- apontando pro Inu- é o pai da criança - e aquele que esta do lado dela - apontando por sesshy- é irmão do pai da criança- explicou Miroku.

- e você o que é?- indagava a moça com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- bom eu sou o medico da família - Miroku tentava ser o mais convincente possível.

- vocês não mudam não é mesmo - brincava a policial.

- como? – indagava Miroku não entendo as palavras da policial.

- vai disser que não me reconheceu? – pergunto a misteriosa policial enquanto isso ela tirava os óculos escuros e o Kéti ( não sei se escrever assim)

- SANGO! – a expressão de Miroku mudo de uma confusa para uma muito feliz

- Sango?- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kouga falaram em uníssono.

- posso?- pergunto Sango apontando pro carro.

- claro entra - Miroku abriu a porta do carro pra ela.

Kouga deu a partida.

- belo golpe em eu não pensaria em nada igual - admirava Sango.

- adivinha quem elaboro - brincava Miroku.

- Sesshoumaru claro. Sango concluiu.

- porque vocês acham que ele é o estrategista da equipe - respondeu Kouga

- Sango mais porque você estava por esses lados - Inuyasha perguntou mudando de assunto.

- o meu carro recebeu uma chamada do jornal "NEO TOKYO" (eu nem copio o nome da revista neh).

- e como sabia que era a gente?- pergunto Sesshoumaru

- Ah. Foi fácil deduzir, só não sabia que tinha uma nova parceira - falo Sango olhando Kagome.

- Ai!... meu desculpa, esqueci de me apresentar Kagome Higurashi - Kagome estendeu a mão pra Sango.

- prazer Sango Abe - Sango aperta a mão de Kagome

- mais você é ou não nova integrante?- pergunto uma curiosa Sango.

- na verdade ela é uma refém nossa.- explicou Inuyasha

- não me digam que ela é uma jo... - Sango ia terminar se não fosse por quatro cabeças confirmando.

- por Kami! Vocês vão ser presos - falo uma chocada sango.

- não porque temos você fofinha - brinco Miroku apertando as bochechas de Sango.

- AIII... certo. Apesar de que eu não posso fazer isso a vida inteira né - dizia Sango.

- certo! Ate quem enfim chegamos em casa - avisou Inuyasha avistando a mansão.

CONT...

Espero que tenham gostado... eu sei que deve te ficado cansativo só vê eles dentro de um carro ... mais no próximo vai ter muitas novidades vão disser assim... tipo um streep... opa falei de mais... bom é isso agora vamos ao momento

**BIA RESPONDE AS REVIEWS:**

**MILA HIMURA:Valeu pelas reviews e pelos conselhos eu prometo que responderei todas daí por diante e pode ficar tranqüila que não esquecerei de ninguém** ... **então mais uma vez valeu mto os conselhos e a força... nada como o conselho de um veterano . BJos. Obs: eu vou tentar alongar os cap... Não garanto sucesso.**

**Neiva: brigada... Concordo com você quem não gostaria de ser seqüestrada por eles... Eu queria ( eu e a torcida do flamengo inteira). Bom é isso bjos.**

**Nemo letting go****: brigada pela força... vou adorar que você esteja sempre aqui! bjosss**


	4. o começo de uma nova emoçao

Oie! Gente mais uma vez eu quero agradecer as reviwens! Eu respondo la em baixo! Bom vamos a historia

No ultimo cap: Inuyasha avistando a mansão...

- concordo principalmente quando temos uns assuntos a resolver – dizia Miroku lembrando dos " negocios" .

Todos desceram do carro, Inuyasha foi na frente afinal ele estava com as chaves em mãos.

- bom eu vou subir e tomar banho- anuncio Inuyasha.

- perai hanyou e o que você vai fazer com a garota?- perguntava Sesshoumaru

- deixa ai , não vai a lugar nem um mesmo- Inuyasha falava como se Kagome fosse um objeto.

Deixa ela comigo inuyasha- avisava Sango entrando na casa.

- certo... todo mundo feliz?- dizia Inuyasha.

- tanto faz- retrucou friamente Sesshoumaru.

Todos subiram para se arrumar para os " negócios" só ficando Sango e Kagome.

- SANGO! Quanto tempo- dizia uma voz.

- Bankotsu... oi- Sango respondeu meio surpresa com a chegada repentina de Bankotsu.

- Sango quem é a sua amiga?- perguntava bankotsu vidrado em Kagome ( tira o olho ela já tem dono).

- so uma nova amiga- respondeu Sango.

Mais essa foi a resposta errada, pois Bankotsu começo a agarrar Kagome, Sango pra ajudar a amiga começo a gritar para chamar atenção...

Em outros cômodos:

- esse grito é da Sango- dizia Inuyasha ouvindo o grito.

Assim como Inuyasha Miroku e Sesshoumaru também ouviram o grito de Sango, os três saíram correndo so de toalha porque estavam no banho e não dava tempo de colocar uma roupa, param no meio da escada , Bankotsu que não era idiota de imediato largo Kagome, e como na sala tinha um grande espelho Bankotsu finje que estava arrumando a gravata.

- o que houve Sango- pergunto em unissomo os nossos galas de toalha ( viu como eles são úteis )

- errr... é que eu vi uma barata- dizia Sango tentando disfarçar e piscando pra Kagome concordar com ela.

- éé´... foi isso mesmo gente- Kagome tava mais sem graça ainda.

- não acredito que eu fiz um papelão desses o poderoso Sesshoumaru sendo passado pra trás e de toalha- dizia Sesshouamaru se sentindo humilhado. ( que isso Sesshy a gente te ama do mesmo jeito ate de toalha!).

- veja pelo lado bom Sesshy... pelo menos eu e a Kagome podemos apreciar uma bela paisagem... vc não concorda Kagome- sango olhava pra Kagome que estava totalmente rubra por ficar olhando três belos homens so de toalha. ( ela é a torcida do flamengo inteira)

- já que ta tudo bem eu vou continuar me arrumando- falo Miroku olhando pra baixo como se tivesse faltando algo ( talvez as roupas ┐┐).

- concordo... alias Bankotsu porque não vai arrumando os carros?- sugeriu Inuyasha.

- porque não, to fazendo nada mesmo- concordava bankotsu se dirigindo ate a garagem .

Os três galas subiram de novo pro seus quartos, logo que eles subiram bankotsu volto

- brilhante , Sango o velho método do grito.- dizia bankotsu enquanto batia palmas para Sango.

- seu idiota, que idéia foi essa de ficar agarrando a Kagome- Sango perguntava indignada.

- oras... ela é sua amiga não é? Então- respondi simplesmente bankotsu.

- OI! – ouvia – se uma voz... errr... afeminada.

- oi jakotsu- dizia uma alegre Sango.

- você vai com a gente?- perguntava sango.

- claro... querida... acha q eu vou perder o Inu-Kun de vista- Jakotsu com olhinhos brilhando..

Gotas ( ┐┐)

- que bom... Ah claro Jakotsu essa é a Kagome- sango aponatva pra própria.

- Prazer kagome- cumprimentava jakotsu.

- igualmente- Kagome retribuía o cumprimento.

- so uma pergunta vocês vão com essas roupinhas- aponatva Jakotsu pras roupas das suas amigas.

- sim- responderam em unissomo as amigas.

Nada disso fofas venham comigo- Jakotsu pedia pra que as meninas o segui-se.

Enquanto as moças iam com o " estlista particular", o nosso galas ( gostei disso... eu sei que fika cansativo mais não posso evitar ), já estavam devidamente arrumados , sentados no sofá, quando derepente do alto da escada ( da onde eu tirei isso... mais blz tah valendo) descia Kagome e sango vestidas pra matar, agora imaginem a cara dos meninos ( ).

- errrr... podemos ir- perguntava Kagome meio envergonhada com o olhar de Inuyasha.

- claro... so que cada um vai no seu carro... sango você pode ir com o Miroku... pq hoje eu levo a Kagome- mandava o poderoso Inuyasha.

**Cont.**

**NÃO ME MATEM EU PROMETI UM STREP NESSE CAP... SO Q TIPO EU ACHEI MELHOR POR NO 5º CAP... PQ AI EU SO ME DEDICO A ELE... MAIS FIQUEM TRANQUILOS PQ VAI TER SIM UM STREP PROMESSA! AHHHHHHHHHH... MAIS UMA COISA OBRIGADA PELOS RECADINHOS... ADOREI! FIKO MTO FELIZ QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO... PQ O Q ME MOTIVA A ESCREVER SÃO VOCES! BOM DEIXA DE TEATRO E VAMOS AS REVIEWS:**

**Ayame Yuy: EU TMBM ADORO GANGSTERS POR ISSO TIVE A BRILHANTE IDEIA! DEPOIS VC ME CONTA ESSA HISTORIA DE TER UM NA FAMILIA! SOBRE O HENTAI MTAS PESSOAS JÁ PEDIRAM ENTAO É O SEGUINTE ... EU TAVA PENSANDO EM FAZER UM HENTAI OU VARIOS DE CADA CASAL( VAMOS SER RADICAL DE VEZ) ENTAO EU VOU TENTAR FAZER... EU PROMETO Q VOU TENTAR NÃO GARANTO MILAGRES...E TIPO COMO VOCE GOSTA DA AYAME EU VOU POR ELA SIM NA HISTORIA NO PROX... CAP ELA JÁ VAI TA LA COM O SEU LUGAR GARANTIDO... SE VC QUISER VC PODE ME AJUDAR A FAZER O HENTAI DELA E DO KOUGA ME DANDO ALGUMAS DICAS DAÍ VAI! BOM É ISSO ! CONTINUE LENDO!**

**BJOSSSS**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: VALEU PELO ELOGIO... FICO SUPER FELIZ QUE ESTEJA CURTINDO! DAQUI A POUCO JÁ VAI COMEÇAR A ROLAR UNS CLIMAS QUENTES ENTRE O INU E A KAGOME ... COMO EU DISSE ACIMA EU VOU TENTAR FAZER UM HENTAI... PQ HENTAI FAZER POR FAZER ACHO Q NÃO VALE A PENA... EU GOSTARIA DE FAZER UM BOM HENTAI... SE QUISER MANDAR UNS TOQUES TO AKI PRA ISSO! BJOSSS OBS: A RIN VAI APAREÇER TAMBEM JÁ TEM UM LUGAR GARANTINDO... O Q SERIA DO SESSHY SEM ELA.**

**sakura-chan: VALEU ! EU JURO QUE É A MINHA PRIMEIRA EXPERINCIA... SO NOVATA NA AREA! CONTINUE LENDO ! SE TIVER ALGUAM SUGESTAO TO AKI! BJOSSS**

**Nati: VALEU! QUE BOM Q GOSTO! BJOSSS.**

**BOM É ISSO! COMO EU DISSE ACIMA TEM SUGESTAO MANDA PRA MIM ! MEU TEL É 0888-66666... EU TO BRICANDO!**

**EU VOU PARAR PQ SENAO VAI SAIR UM MONTE DE COISAS SEM NOÇAO! SE ISSO NÃO APAREÇER NA FIC TA OTIMO!**

**BJOSSS**


	5. So diversao

Oie! Bom hoje eu vou cumprir minha promessa! Então vamos lá

No ultimo cap.

- eu levo a Kagome... - mandava o todo poderoso Inuyasha.

- certo Inuyasha - concordava Sango!

Sango que estava vestindo uma calça de couro preto assim como a bota e um top preto escrito star em laranja e uma jaqueta. Já Kagome estava com vestido de alcinha vermelho que ia ate a metade da coxa e uma sandália em prata. ( espero que esteja combinando ).

Bom agora os meninos ne:

Inuyasha estava com terno preto e um sapato social da mesma cor do terno e seu costumeiro chapéu.

Miroku não estava diferente só que no lugar do preto era um terno azul marinho pra combinar com os seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru estava igual o seu irmão e Miroku só que com um terno bege.

Então todos se dirigiram para a garagem cada um com seu carro claro

Inuyasha foi na sua Ferrari -F355 F1 vermelha, Miroku no seu Lotus Espirit azul ,Sesshoumaru no seu mazda RX-8 prata. Entram em seus devidos carros e deram a partida... nas ruas de tókio só se viam belos carros correndo em alta velocidade... dentro de uma certa ferrari:

- porque você corre tanto - perguntava Kagome tentando se segurar de todas as formas.

-oras porque eu tenho um carro potente - Inuyasha ia dizendo isso enquanto colocava a mão nas pernas de kagome - e porque eu sou um corredor nato – subindo a mão.

- O QUE TA FAZENDO SEU TARADO!- Kagome tratava de tirar a mão de Inuyasha de suas pernas.

- tentando te acalmar - inuyasha respondia como e fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- já to calma e não faça mais isso seu depravado - Kagome respondia como se tivesse levado um susto mais realmente tinha.

- Feh... Ta bom ...- Inuyasha parece que tinha levado um tapa pela frieza da sua resposta.

Enquanto isso em um lótus:

- você vai correr Miroku?- perguntava Sango

- vou porque?- indaga Miroku um pouco confuso.

- posso correr junto com você - dizia uma envergonhada Sango.

- claro que pode vou adorar sua companhia - agora quem fala era um alegre Miroku e junto com essa alegria veio um beijo na bochecha de Sango.

Sango fico um pouco rubra com isso.

E por fim em uma Mazda:

- se você não quiser ficar sem a cabeça para de ficar me olhando desse jeito estranho - fala Sesshoumaru irritado pelo olhar de admiração de Jakotsu.

- é que você me lembra tanto o Inu-Kun - dizia jakotsu com os olhinhos brilhando só de imaginar o inu.

- jamais repita isso ser estranho - Sesshoumaru começa a aperta o pescoço de jakotsu.

- para Sesshoumaru... segura a onda - agora quem interferia era Bankotsu - olha já chegamos - Bankotsu apontava para o lugar "prometido"

- já tava em tempo - dizia Sesshoumaru um pouco feliz pois iria encontrar alguém que era muito especial para ele ( alguém tem duvida de quem seja).

Todos desceram dos carros... e logo se aproximaram varias pessoa cumprimentando os recém-chegados.

- Oi Inu - dizia uma voz sedutora atrás de inuyasha.

- Kikyo!- inuyasha tava meio abobado com a presença de Kikyo.

Mais quando Kikyo ia abraçar inuyasha eles ouvem o seguinte anuncio:

" **hoje teremos um grande pega...e o premio milhões de ienes." Claro que nossos galas não ficariam fora dessa né.**

- desculpa Kikyo mais eu tenho um assunto a resolver - então inuyasha saiu deixando uma Kikyo xingando ate a ultima geração de Inuyasha.

- e ai inuyasha a gente vai participar?- perguntava Miroku

- mais é claro- não perderia esse premio por nada- vamos fazer o seguinte eu você e o Sesshoumaru vamos correr pelo menos um dos três garante o premio.

- cara você pensa... ei Sesshoumaru seu irmão pensa - Miroku chamava atenção de Sesshoumaru.

- cala boca Houshi... senão eu faço esse trabalho por você - dizia inuyasha

- eu também - agora quem dizia era Sesshoumaru.

- já que vocês são tão delicados eu calo a minha boca - Miroku

"**Competidores vão para linha de partida"- dizia a anunciante no microfone.**

**-** vamos ou as senhoritas preferem conversar ate quando - provocava Sesshoumaru entrando no carro.

- vai se ferrar Sesshoumaru – disseram Inuyasha e Miroku em uníssono também entrando nos carros.

Todos em seus carros Kikyo fica no meio dos carros segurando um lenço ... todos ficam esperando o momento da largada... de repente kikyo joga o lenço no chão e todos saem em alta velocidade... o primeiro lugar e liderado por Houjo ... mais não por muito tempo pois Sesshy logo o passa... logo atrás Inuyasha e em terceiro Miroku deixando todo mundo pra trás, mais Sesshoumaru foi retardando a velocidade para que Inuyasha passa-se na frente foi o que Inuyasha fez passando na frente e chegando em primeiro lugar, segundo Sesshoumaru e terceiro Miroku. Assim que eles saíram dos carros todos vieram cumprimentar a eles.

- você tava muito lindo Inuyasha - dizia Kikyo se aproximando dele.

- obrigado Kikyo - agradeceu Inuyasha.

Kikyo ia da um beijo no Inu quando se ouve:

" **os nossos vencedores venham aqui receber o premio".**

- bom eu vou lá afinal vencemos, ate Kikyo ( outro vácuo... huahuahua... bom voltando)

Os três vão lá para receber a taça e o cheque só que não hora que eles ia pegar, Ayame pega no lugar deles e diz.

- não senhores vocês só vão receber se fizerem um strip-tease pra nos... não é meninas - ayame agitava a mulherada.

De começo eles ficaram meio em duvida se faziam ou não , mais depois Inuyasha e Miroku toparam mais Sesshoumaru não pagaria um mico desses.

Inuyasha convenceu Ayame de que Sesshoumaru não faria... então ele foi substituído por Kouga e Bankotsu.

- inuyasha é só por alguns milhões de ienes - tentava se conformar Inuyasha.

- falando sozinho inuyasha. Perguntava Miroku vendo o amigo resmungando algo.

- não só estou me perguntando o porque que eu vou fazer isso - respondia Inuyasha.

- tudo certo meninos? – agora quem perguntava era Ayame vendo se já podia tocar a musica.

Tudo certo o espetáculo ia começar... a musica escolhida foi I'M TOO SEXY.

Os meninos estavam de costas pra platéia... na frente estava Kagome , Sango ,Kikyo ( acha q ela ia perder uma bela visão).

Quando a musica começo a tocar Miroku foi o primeiro a virar e começo a passar mão pela aba do chapéu e tiro e jogo na platéia ( adivinha quem pego), logo depois começo a tirar o terno mexendo os quadris no ritmo da musica... logo depois Inuyasha virou e fez o mesmo... assim sucessivamente... ate que chegamos na parte da calça... Então sincronizadamente eles começaram a desabotoa o botão da calça e descer o zíper mexendo os quadris... e a mulherada gritando muito...eles ameaçaram tirar só que deixaram aberto revelando a cor de suas cuecas... lógico eles não poderiam tirar a calça sem antes tirar a camisa né... tirado a camisa... mais uma peça voava pra platéia ... sango e kagome pegando as roupas de seus companheiros... Sesshoumaru assistia tudo como e fosse uma grande palhaçada ate que

- porque você não foi Sesshy? – indagava uma voz atrás dele.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru fico muito feliz mesmo não transparecendo isso – porque eu não sou um palhaço pra ficar tirando a minha roupa no meio de tantas mulheres.

- entendo mais voce tem um corpo muito bonito devia participar, alias seus amigos só estão fazendo isso pelo dinheiro. – Rin tentava convencer Sesshoumaru

- prefiro ficar aqui - concluía Sesshoumaru.

Depois da camisa era a vez da calça... tiraram à calça e jogaram revelando belos sambas canções...

- tira... tira...tira- gritava a platéia louca por nossos galas ( tira os olhos porque cada um já tem dona) então inuyasha , Miroku. Kouga e bankotsu falaram que não... finalmente a musica a havia acabado pra felicidade deles infelicidade delas.

- pronto ayame cumprimos o tratado agora o cheque pro papai aqui - exigia inuyasha.

- claro- ayame entrega o cheque- bom proveito.

Inuyasha pega o cheque e logo avista kagome segurando suas roupas e logo se aproxima.

- obrigado por segura-las - agradeceu Inuyasha.

- ahhh... de nada - kagome estava meio envergonhada de ver inuyasha com a parte de baixo.

- você sabe do meu chapéu... vejo que não esta segurando – inuyasha perguntava sem ver seu chapéu.

- esta aqui inu - kikyo mostrava o chapéu em suas mãos.

Em outro lado:

-aqui esta suas roupas Miroku - dizia sango se aproximando com as roupas.

-obrigado sango... e obrigado por me fazer companhia na corrida - agradecia Miroku.

- obrigado Kikyo- falo inuyasha pegando o chapéu- vamos - falo olhando pra Kagome.

Os dois saíram de lá e foram procurar os outros.

- bom gente já que estamos com a grana vamos sair pra comemorar né?- perguntava Kouga.

- não seria uma ma idéia- concordava Miroku- vamos esperar o Inuyasha chega pra decidimos.

Logo Inuyasha já estava se aproximando.

- Inuyasha meu chapa o que acha de sairmos pra comemorar a nossa vitória - sugeria Miroku.

- claro porque não... vamos - Inuyasha aceito.

**CONT.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do resultado!**

**Reviews:**

**Mila Himura: tudo bem esquenta não... que isso sempre que eu poder eu vou da uma passadinha na sua fic... eu ainda afirmo que você é uma veterana... muito obrigada pelos elogios... T . Dollu... bjos**

**Ayame Yuy: espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Ayame... qual é o seu MSN? Bjos**

**Kagura Fan 17: obrigada... pode deixar que eu vou sempre acelerando o passo. bjos**

**Nemo letting go: o importante é a sua presença ... eu já descrevi as roupas espero que estejam boas... ta bom... ta bom... o sesshy é seu mais os outros galas são meus... huahua...bjos T. doluu**

**Bom é isso... bjosss**


	6. Um velho inimigo apareçe!

- claro porque não... vamos - Inuyasha aceito.

Decidido que iriam comemorar a vitória , todos saíram nos seus belos carros rumo a diversão.

- você vem comigo – Inuyasha sussurro no ouvido de Kagome .

- c...claro- gaguejava Kagome perante o ato de Inuyasha .

- ei... Inuyasha , pra onde vamos?- indagava Miroku não entendendo a aonde iriam.

- basta me seguir – Inuyasha dizia apontando pros carros

- certo chefe - Miroku brincava e só pra zua mais ele bate continência pra Inuyasha.

- certo... vamos logo - exigia Inuyasha.

**Em outro lado...**

- vamos juntos?- indagava Sesshoumaru .

- quem disse que eu vou com vocês - desafiava Rin .

- oras... não custa nada você vim – fala Sesshoumaru fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- ta bom você me convenceu vamos então.

- perfeito vamos - finalizou Sesshoumaru .

Kouga vendo Sesshoumaru e Rin vindo avisa:

- por favor senhores acelerem seus motores- então Miroku , Inuyasha e Bankotsu ligaram os carros... Sesshoumaru entro no carro acompanhado de Rin e ligo o motor e paro o carro do lado de Inuyasha.

- pra onde vamos Inuyasha?- perguntava friamente o todo poderoso Sesshy.

- só me segue maninho - Inuyasha mal termino a frase e saiu correndo logo atrás Miroku também saiu.

- segui?... espero que esse hanyou não nos meta em confusão - dizia Sesshoumaru meio desconfiado.

- vamos logo Sesshy - pedia Rin.

- vamos - concordo Sesshoumaru.

**Enquanto isso no carro do Inu...**

- engraçado a gente mal se conhece e já estamos saindo junto - começou kagome.

- lógico... você não pode ficar sozinha lá na mansão.. eu sei que você tentaria fugir - explicou Inuyasha.

- claro ne... mais todo caso eu estou feliz - dizia kagome com um sorriso nos lábios.

- você é uma garota estranha - inuyasha dizia com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- oras... porque essa cara?- perguntava kagome não entendo a cara de Inuyasha.

- deixa eu te ajudar a minha cara... você foi seqüestrado certo...

- certo...- concordo kagome.

- por caras perigosas... tipo gangsteres no caso eu... certo...

- certíssimo...

- mesmo correndo esse perigo todo você esta feliz?- pergunto Inuyasha.

- sim - assentiu Kagome.

- realmente você é estranha.- concluiu Inuyasha.

- a minha vida inteira eu foi apaixonada por historias de gangsteres agora o destino te coloca no meu caminho - desabafou kagome.

- isso foi uma declaração?- desconfiava inuyasha.

- lógico que não - respondia uma kagome meio envergonhada.

- ta bom então - fingia que concordava Inuyasha .

- mais mudando de assunto pra onde estamos indo?- pergunto kagome

- pra uma festa - respondeu Inuyasha

- festa?- kagome pergunto.

-chegamos - avisava Inuyasha.

**No carro do Miroku...**

**-** Miroku essa não é a casa do Hadukoshi?- perguntava Sango.

- é sim ... pelo jeito Inuyasha nos trouxe pra festa dele - deduziu Miroku.

Todos desceram dos carros...

- bom vamos lá ganhar nosso premio - brinco Inuyasha.

- que premio?- pergunto um desconfiado Sesshoumaru.

- a diversão... esse é o nosso premio.

- sei ¬¬ - um desconfiado Sesshoumaru dizia temendo o que poderia ser esta " "diversão".

- se não quiser vim ótimo!... mais a Rin vem - dizia Inuyasha puxando Rin com ele.

- eu vo - dizia Sesshoumaru tirando Rin dos braços de inuyasha e andando na frente de todos.

- você sabe mesmo convence o seu irmão - brincava Miroku.

- meio irmão... é só mexe com a Rin que ele fica bonzinho - dizia um debochado Inu.

- é mesmo - concordava Miroku.

Inuyasha e Miroku saíram rindo e deixando suas acompanhantes pra trás.

- eu esperava mais de gangsteres- dizia- dizia Kagome não acreditando na cena que via.

- hauahuahua... liga não por trás desses ternos, chapeis e carros existem uma criança.

- percebe-se - conformava-se Kagome.

- bom vamos entrar né...- sango avisava percebendo que todo mundo já avia entrando só sobrando elas do lado de fora.

- tem razão, porque alem de crianças não são nem um pouco...

- cavalheiros - complemento Sango.

- isso - concordou Kagome as duas então resolveram entrar...

Chegando lá encontram varias pessoa umas conversando, dançando, bebendo afinal era uma festa não é mesmo? E a festa rolava no som de my humps ( black eyed peas ).

- onde estão aqueles dois?- pergunto Kagome á Sango.

- é só segui aquelas vadiazinhas.

Realmente Sango tinha razão... era só seguir aquelas vadiazinhas... desculpa não tem outro nome pra elas... bom ate tem mais ai desceria muito o nível... estavam todas cercando os nossos galas que por sinal estavam adorando.

- calmas meninas têm Miroku pra todas - nem precisa disser quem foi né.

- é isso ai sócio - afirmava Inuyasha.

- vejo que estão bem servidos - dizia uma voz.

- ora veja quem é Naraku o maldito - debochava Inuyasha.

- HU...HU..HU... seus deboches não me ferem Inuyasha- avisava Naraku- mais com certeza as perdas de algumas coisas possam feri-lo.

- eu não tenho nada perder naraku - inuyasha se mostrava confiante.

- será que não?- desafio Naraku

**Cont.**

**Será que o Inu não tem nada a perder mesmo!**

**Reviews:**

**Mila Himura: valeu ... mais sempre que puder eu vou tentando aumentar! Bjosss**

**sakura-chan: concordo ele é mto gostoso... eu também gosto de homens de anime... o hentai eu já to vendo pode deixar ... o caso da kikyo a gente ve !... mais se for pelo bem dos leitores eu mato a Kikyo huahuahua bjosss**


	7. Chapter 7

No ultimo capitulo:

- eu não tenho nada a perder Naraku...

- vermos se você não tem mesmo nada a perder... ate mais Inuyasha - disse Naraku saindo.

Inuyasha ia sair atrás daquele cretino mais acabo sendo impedindo por Miroku.

- não vale a pena Inuyasha - dizia Miroku tentando acalmar o amigo.

-claro que vale... ele vai tentar alguma coisa com você sabe quem ( harry potter...rsrsrs) e o que.

- eu sei... mais tenta mostrar um pouco de controle cara - aconselhava.

- é... acho que você ta certo - disse Inuyasha se conformando e sentando de novo ( que obediente ).

Inuyasha avistou o garçom e o chamou, então o rapaz foi ate o encontro de Inuyasha.

- pode fala senhor-pergunto o garçom.

-me traga uma vodka-exigiu Inuyasha.

- sim senhor - anoto o pedido e saiu.

- inuyasha você não bebe vodka - espantou-se Miroku.

- agora bebo - falo Inuyasha.

- aqui esta sua bebida senhor - avisava o garçom com o copo na bandeja.

- obrigado-respondia Inuyasha pegando o copo e virando de uma vez.

- traz outra - pediu Inuyasha.

- sim senhor..

Inuyasha e o garçom ficaram nessa por um bom tempo... ate que Inuyasha não podia mais de tão bêbado , então seu irmãozinho ( que irmãozinho diz ai)

- chega ele não que mais - Sesshoumaru aviso o garçom que estava chegando com mais um copo.

Inuyasha estava totalmente bêbado não agüentava nem ficar em pé

-vamos Inuyasha-dizia Miroku tentando ajudar Inuyasha a se levantar

- eu não quero ir mamãe – dizia um inuyasha completamente bêbado .

Sesshoumaru vendo aquilo so revirava os olhos mesmo assim ajudo Miroku a levar seu irmão pro carro ( que bonzinho).

Sango e Kagome que estavam dançando viram Miroku e Sesshoumaru saindo resolveram ir atrás..

Todo mundo lá fora...

- ótimo quem leva ele pra casa-Sesshoumaru pergunto.

-eu não posso-falo Miroku ( poxa q amigo em ).

-eu também não - nego Sesshoumaru.

Os dois como se procura-se algo começaram a olhar ao redor em busca da solução ate que pousaram os olhos em Kagome.

- você sabe dirigir senhorita Kagome?- perguntava Miroku.

- sei sim - confirmo Kagome.

-então leva ele... aqui esta o mapa da casa siga ele que você chega – falo Sesshoumaru enquanto tentava desenhar o caminho.

- ta bom – falo Kagome.

Colocaram Inuyasha no banco do carona e Kagome entro do lado do motorista ( serio... não diga) ela ligo o carro e saiu... no meio do caminho,Inuyasha coloco a mão nas coxas de Kagome e aperto.

- nossa mamãe que coxas em!- esse ai pode acreditar é o Inu.

- seu tarado - kagome se assustou e quase perdeu a direção tentando tirar a mão d einuyasha de sua coxa.

-calma mamãe – pedia inuyasha.

- eu não sou sua mãe seu pervertido - brigava kagome com um saidinho inuyasha.

- realmente você não é minha mãe... minha mãe não teria uma coxa dessas - brincava inuyasha.

- como é que é - suprendeu-se kagome - ai meu deus como é isso agora - agora kagome se encontrava em uma rua com duas saídas e no mapa não explicava essa parte.

- vira a direita - falo inuyasha.

- como ?- não entendia kagome.

- a direita - confirmo.

Kagome viro a direita mesmo não entendendo como inuyasha poderia saber o caminho mesmo bêbado. Depois de um tempo estavam em casa... kagome saiu do carro e foi ate a porta do carona , abriu a porta e tento retirar inuyasha de lá tendo um pouco de dificuldade no começo mais conseguindo graças a ajuda de um empregado que estava lá fora e viu kagome chegando.

- que ajuda senhora.

- só abre a porta por favor-pediu Kagome.

-sim - concordo o empregado abrindo a porta pra Kagome passar junto com Inu.

Kagome levo o Inu pro quarto. Chegando lá ela joga o nosso gala na cama ( opa!)

- prontinho entregue na caminha - brinco Kagome.

Kagome estava preste a sair mais Inuyasha a segura pelo braço...

- fica comigo - pediu Inuyasha.

- ma... mas - kagome não acreditava no que ouvia.

- por favor - implorou mais uma vez.

- ta bom - falo uma derrotada Kagome, sentou-se em uma poltrona que avia no quarto, mais vendo o ser a sua frente completamente desconfortável com aquelas roupas resolveu... isso mesmo que vocês imaginaram... TIRA-LAS.

- meu deus... eu não acredito que vou tirar as roupas de um gangster .. que de certa forma é lindo... ai meu deus o que eu to dizendo - kagome estava tendo uma crise de monologo ( se isso tiver errado disfarça...hehe).

Então a mocinha em questão . começo pelo chapéu que ele usava, Depois foi para os sapatos e meia, agora era a vez do terno, começo a desabotoar a camisa depois que a tiro completamente fico rubra por ver o quanto ele tinha um abdômen definido , enfim chegamos na parte mais difícil... A CALÇA...

-aiii que vergonha - dizia uma Kagome muito vermelha enquanto ia abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça de Inuyasha, depois disso retira revelando um samba-canção preto e para supresa de kagome inuyasha começo a cantar uma musica que era bonita mais vindo dele fico meio, errr... estranho.

- Because of you... I never stray too far from sidewalk ( quem curte acompanha…… hehe…….).

- ahhh…….. não era só o que faltava … ta totalmente for a de si, melhor colocar-lo em baixo da água... mais tenho que aceita que a musica é bonita.

Kagome tirou Inuyasha da cama e foi levando ate o banheiro da suíte, chegando abriu o chuveiro com dificuldade mais mesmo assim conseguindo... depois q eu verificou que a água era gelada colocou Inuyasha em baixo e como se fosse magia ele se recuperou rapidamente:

- Eiii ... que historia é essa – dizia um quase sóbrio Inuyasha.

- você estava muito bêbado e eu te ajudei.

Inuyasha olho pra baixo e viu que estava só com sua roupa de baixo.

- to vendo a sua ajuda- falo Inuyasha olhando o seu estado- engraçado um tempo atrás eu usava calças e um terno e agora eu uso só um samba-canção.

- me desculpa só queria ajudar - Kagome.

- tudo bem, mais agora eu preciso sair daqui senão pego uma gripe - fala inuyasha vendo sua roupa cada vez mais ensopada.

Inuyasha foi ate á toalha enrolo na cintura e foi ate o quarto pego uma bermuda e uma cueca foi ate o banheiro e fecho a porta ( pensaram q ele ia deixar aberta né... disfarça esse comentário) e kagome só seguindo com os olhos cada movimento, minutos depois estava de volta totalmente trocado.

- bom agora que você esta um pouco melhor eu posso ir - falo kagome como se sua missão estivesse comprida.

- ir pra onde? Bem me lembro você não tem um quarto ainda - falo inuyasha com uma grande cara de deboche.

- mais você pode me arranjar um né - kagome

- porque varia isso - pergunto inuyasha.

- oras... porque eu preciso de um quarto né... eu acho que eu vou dormir com você - falo kagome no tom ironia.

- não seria má idéia - tom de malicia.

- nem pense nisso... não tenho culpa se deu cinco minutos em você na hora que me seqüestro.

- feh... fica aqui por hoje depois eu vejo isso.

- mas..

**Cont.**

**O que será q vai acontecer com esse dois? Hentai? Talvez! **

**Agora vamos as reviews:**

Natsumi Takashi: que bom que vc gosto fico mtooooo feliz... hehe... bjosss... espero ve vc outras vezes aki...

Ayame Yuy: que bom q você tah gostando... tipo eu me divirto com as suas Reviews... eu vo tentar fazer ayame cada vez mais saidinha combina né?

Bjosss..

Kagome KC: valeu por ler a minha saga... hehe... continua viu... bjosss... pode deixar q eu vou atualizando...

Bom é isso... continuem acompanhando! Bjossss

Vocês moram no meu coração!


	8. Um casal volta a se encontrar!

No ultimo capitulo:

- feh... fica aqui por hoje depois eu vejo isso..

-mas

- não tem outro jeito - perguntou Kagome

-claro que tem você deitando na cama e dormindo-Inuyasha respondeu meio brincalhão.

**Em outra parte da cidade...**

- hoje eu tive uma conversa bem animada com o pai do seu filho...

- você não abriu a sua boca maldita né!

-deveria mais não o fiz

-te devo essa...

- não sei porque você o protege tanto dessa responsabilidade kikyo

- tenho meus motivos não se meta - respondeu uma Kikyo super fria ( oh novidade)

- que seja... mais a minha vingança continua. - falo Naraku com um brilho nos olhos só de imaginar sua vingança.

**Bom finalizando com as nossas peças raras... e indo pra uma parte mais animada **

- bom já podemos ir nessa né?- perguntou Sango olhando pros companheiros de farra

- oh, claro - respondeu Miroku olhando pro relógio e vendo que já estava bem tarde.

Então Sango e Miroku saíram da boate...

**Mais vocês devem estar se perguntando cadê o Sesshy e a Rin? Fácil , já estavam no carro, Sesshoumaru vendo que os dois amigos estavam saindo, já ligo o carro, Miroku deu um sinal que ele podia indo na frente, assim foi feito, enquanto isso Miroku deu a volta em seu carro abriu a porta pra Sango e logo depois volto a sua posição inicial e entro no carro, acelerou , e logo já estava nas ruas dá tão famosa Tóquio, em um cruzamento Miroku encontra Sesshoumaru...**

- que tal uma corrida ate em casa? – perguntou Miroku.

- só se for agora - respondeu o todo poderoso Sesshoumaru

**Mais antes uma ligação rápida para Kouga**

_Miroku: Kouga, eu o Sesshoumaru e as meninas estamos indo pra casa você vem? Se correr ainda da pra nos alcançar._

_Kouga: não, podem ir indo eu vou depois, tenho que resolver umas coisas por aqui_

_Miroku: entendo - essa_** resposta soou de uma forma maliciosa.**

_Kouga: não é nada disso seu pervertido_** - gritou Kouga no telefone.**

_Miroku: certo, não precisa gritar, bom estamos indo nessa._

_Kouga: beleza._

**Já que um dos parceiros ficaria pra trás, nada como uma corrida não é verdade?**

_Narração da corrida..._

_O farol estava fechado, na espera só se ouvia os roncos dos motores para saírem.._

_Sinal _

_Vermelho_

_Amarelo_

_A tensão no ar, suor escorrendo nas faces dos corredores_

_Verde_

_Agora só se via a fumaça e se ouvia o barulho do atrito entre os pneus e o asfalto, carros nas ruas, ficava mais fácil correr pois aquela hora não havia quase ninguém nas ruas, carros lado a lado ainda não havia um vencedor Miroku querendo decidir um vencedor lembro de um atalho, deu uma volta de 360 graus e volto chegando num pedaço de rua e virando com certeza cortando por ali ele cairia bem no portão da mansão, seria a vitória perfeita senão fosse um porem _

**Que porem vocês devem ta pensando?**

**Eu digo!**

**É um apelido com seis letras!**

**S-E-S-S-H-Y**

**Miroku ia sair de onde estava senão fosse por Sesshoumaru parado bem na frente do carro com as mãos nos bolsos e apenas disse uma frase...**

- é feio trapacear meu amigo

**Miroku como se estivesse indignado sai do carro se coloca de frente á Ssesshoumaru olhando pro chão e também com as mãos nos bolsos, como naqueles filmes repleto de galas ( adoro essa palavra... acho que vc's já perceberam... mais combina com eles não combina?)**

**Mais voltando a historia ...**

**Foi levantando o rosto devagar ate que conseguiu encarar o rosto de Sesshoumaru**

**-** aprendi com você parceiro - respondeu Miroku

**-** anoto a lição de casa então - provocou

**-**claro

**Sango saiu do carro e começo a reclamar**

**- **vão ficar nesse namoro por mais quanto tempo

**Rin também saiu do carro e apoio Sango**

- é isso ai se quiserem continuar nesse " love " beleza mais eu to saindo fora

**Miroku e Sesshoumaru só se entreolham e sai rindo pros seus carros.**

**Kouga que ainda estava no ponto inicial da diversão encontra Ayame olhando pra linda lua que ainda persistia ficar no céu**

**-** bonito não? – começou Ayame, vendo que Kouga se aproximava

**-** realmente - concordou kouga.

**-** o que você ta fazendo aqui essa hora, seu pessoal já foi - falou Ayame.

**-** eu sei mais eu tive um assunto pra resolver alias ainda tenho - Kouga que estava olhando pra lua agora olha pros olhos verdes de Ayame como se disse-se "** ei meu problema é você"**

- eu poderia ajudar você nesse problema? – perguntou Ayame mais com uma certa malicia , pois já tinha captado a mensagem

- não sei , talvez- Kouga mais malicioso ainda.

Ayame foi se aproximando de Kouga e colocando a mão de baixo do terno do mesmo...

- to com o preensentimento que posso ajudar sim - falo Ayame com o corpo completamente colado ao de Kouga.

- Aê, que bom

Kouga foi se aproximando devagar ate o rosto de Ayame que fazia o mesmo ate seus lábios se encontrarem num beijo apaixonado e tão esperado pois esse era o sonho de ambos, mais nunca podia acontecer , porque ou ele tava em alguma " missão" ou ela estava viajando a " trabalho", mas hoje não, hoje parecia que tudo estava a favor do casal... eles eram como a lua e o arco-íris, difícil esse encontro mais não tão impossível...

- é... Kouga não gostaria de ir pra minha casa?

- claro, porque não.

Então os dois partem para o carro de Kouga de lá vão para casa de Ayame.

O dia já ia amanhecendo e o nosso casal chegando no seu destino, mas no caminho as coisas tava meio que quente , Kouga estava maravilhado como a visão das pernas de Ayame naquelas calças apertadas ,e como toda tentação só passa quando a gente sede a ela ( profundo isso em!)

Bom mais voltando a nossa trama Kouga não resistiu e coloco a mão nas pernas de Ayame e aperto e a mesma só sentia o toque calada

- ando se exercitando em - provocou Kouga.

- é... alguns homens me pediram pernas mais grossas - apertando a coxa de Kouga que quase perdeu a direção - se é que você me entende - piscando para Kouga

- pronto "senhora tenho pernas grossas" esta em casa - falou encostado no carro esperando Ayame descer... a mesma desce e se vira para Kouga e cola seu corpo ao dele e vai ate a orelha provocando-o

- não gostaria de entrar-mordiscada.

- como poderia não aceitar

_Então os dois entram na casa que começa o maior amasso , Kouga já começo tirando o seu terno e a jaqueta de Ayame, a mesma como adorava provocar o seu parceiro saiu correndo ate as escadas, virou para Kouga e o chamou com o dedo_

_- não que mais resolver seu problema?- pergunto nossa lobinha subindo as escadas correndo._

_- só se for agora - falou Kouga correndo o mas veloz possível atrás da amada, Ayame estava o esperando no corredor próximo ao quarto, Kouga assim que a visto a agarrou e foi beijando-a no caminho para o quarto , finalmente chegaram ao quarto._

_Kouga começa tirando a blusa de Ayame com toda habilidade , e ela também não fica atrás tirando a camisa dele com um certo desespero mais mesmo assim com classe, nosso lobinho foi guinado Ayame ate a cama, a deixando deitada e logo foi se deitando em cima dela a beijando enquanto a beijava suas mãos funcionava ao trabalho de tirar a calça de Ayame assim que conseguiu parou de beijá-la agora sua "concentração" estava voltada a tirar a calça de sua parceira, foi tirando com paciência, foi descendo revelando a calcinha branca de Ayame, deslumbrado_

_Com a visão , Kouga arremesso a calça longe e começa a acaricia as coxas de Ayame, então nossa lobinha fica de joelhos assim como seu parceiro, começo a percorrer o corpo de Kouga ate chegar nas calças de Kouga mais exatamente no zíper e botão coloco a mão no botão , desabo to logo depois o zíper foi descendo revelando a cueca azul –marinho de Kouga o mesmo levanto puxando Ayame , como se disse-se " acho que de pé é mais fácil tirar", os dois em pé Ayame começa a descer as calças de Kouga ate o fim, Kouga só faz o favor de jogar longe a calça , após a isso deito Ayame e foi indo por cima, agora seu próximo destino o sutiã branco, agora beijava o pescoço de Ayame mais sempre com as mãos trabalhando, fecho encontrado, agora abrindo e agora aberto, foi tirando com todo carinho , deslizando a peça intima e agora mais uma peça voando por algum canto do quarto, assustado e ao mesmo tempo encantado com os seios de Ayame então começa a sugá-los e Ayame sentia aquele toque da pessoa que tanto amava _

_-Kouga - chamou Ayame fazendo ele parar o que estava fazendo para encará-la_

_- me beija - pediu um beijo com a cara mais inocente que pode fazer_

_Kouga apenas deu um sorriso charmoso e começo a beija com todo desejo, mais mesmo assim Kouga ainda tinha em mente tirar sua cueca e a calcinha de Ayame, mais isso a gente resolve..._

_Kouga desceu o beijo pro pescoço e foi descendo seios, barriga, ate chegar ao seu destino foi tirando na verdade foi escorregando a calcinha e logo outra peça jogada e Kouga tira a sua própria cueca e agora é o momento final, deita-se em cima de Ayame procurando o encaixe perfeito, assim que achou, começou a penetrá-la só com o " primeiro toque" Ayame já estava nas nuvens ,Kouga estava com um movimento lento porem forte, fazendo Ayame gemer quando a penetro completamente fazendo movimento de vai-e- vem causando um êxtase total nos dois corpos que estavam unidos, Ayame estava quase lá e Kouga para fazer os dois chegarem no clímax troca de posição fazendo Ayame ficar sentada na sua cintura assim os dois poderiam gozar juntos e realmente não demoro muito para acontecer, os dois lobinhos gozaram juntos em fim conseguiram o prazer juntos , Ayame cai exausta do lado de kouga porem feliz e Kouga nem se fala tava com uma cara de bobo..._

-posso te fazer uma pergunta - Ayame

- claro - concordou kouga

- porque quando você vio meus seios ficou assustado

Kouga deu uma risada e respondeu...

- porque desde da nossa primeira vez você não tinha uns peitos tão fartos - respondeu Kouga com uma cara de malicioso

- claro porque a menina virou mulher - provocou Ayame..

Kouga olha para o relógio e vê que já era de manha hora de voltar para mansão.

- bom minha deusa de olhos verdes tenho que ir...

- eu entendo.

Kouga começou a vestir as roupas e ayame só o acompanhava com os olhos, todo vestido deu um logo beijo em Ayame que permanecia na cama pego suas chaves desceu as escadas e saiu encontro seu carro, entrou aceno para Ayame que estava a janela do quarto e partiu..

Cont...

**Oie! Gente mil desculpas pelo atraso... tive tantos problemas ... tipo provas , trabalhos aquela vida de sempre! Mais ta ai o cap.8 com hentai de Kouga e Ayame não sei se fico bom ... tipo nunca escrevi hentai na vida então mesmo que esteja mais ou menos me perdoem porque primeira experiência ... mais da próxima eu melhoro prometo... tava mo preocupada de fazer vocês esperarem **

**DESCULPA mesmo! Bom agora vamos pra Review's:**

Paty: obrigada por estar acompanhado a historia e principalmente amando ela

Desculpa pelo atraso ai... matar de curiosidade talvez... de raiva jamais ... e como você pediu ta ai um belo hentai... bom belo era a intenção senão fico desculpas... bjosss... continua acompanhando.

Ayame yuy: olha quem apareceu... Ayame e Kouga e ainda num hentai em... espero que goste... nossa ainda não consegui te add no msn... valeu pelo toque pra mim deixar alguns comentários eu tava pensando nisso também

Bjosss Lindah

Kagome kc: obrigada por ta acompanhando...e q bomq vc ta achando emocionante... vai acompanhando q eu vc vai desenrolar todas as suas duvidas principalmente em relação ao Naraku

Bjossss

Sakurita ratinha: obrigada por estar acompanhando... esta ai o cap. 8

Bjosss

Natsumi Takashi : aparece sempre que puder vio... bjosss

**Ahhhhhhhhhh so mais um aviso... cuidado as coisas por aqui vão ficar mais quentes... prossiga so se puder **

**bjossss**


	9. Entendendo um passado!

No ultimo cap.

... encontro seu carro, entrou aceno para ayame que estava na janela do quarto e partiu

Kouga acaba de chegar com o carro exatamente ás oito da manha , sai do carro, pega sua chave no bolso do terno, mais mesmo estando ali, seus pensamentos estavam em Ayame, chave na fechadura na hora que ia pegar na maçaneta , ela começa a se mexer sozinha, então o mesmo começa a girar a chave, três voltas dadas ele abre a porta com tudo , batendo em algo do outro lado..

- ai meu nariz - reclama alguém do outro lado.

Kouga vendo quem era do outro lado fica meio curioso querendo saber o que fazia ali.

-senhorita , o que estava tentando fazer?-pergunta ele fechando a porta.

-eu estava querendo tomar um ar-defendeu-se kagome

-sei... toma um ar com a bolsa-kouga perguntava ajudando Kagome a se levantar

-Ahhh... quem eu quero enganar eu estava fugindo só não contava que você aparece-se

- que sorte a senhorita tem em - debochava Kouga

- e agora o que eu vou faço?- perguntava mais pra si do que pra Kouga.

O mesmo já estava caminhando ate a escada dá uma dica...

-eu sugiro que a senhorita fique e aceite sua nova condição.

- e qual seria minha nova condição?

-de que esta vivendo com gangsteres , tudo bem que os caras daqui são meio assustadores mais na verdade são apenas pessoas com algum trauma.. bom eu vou indo ate mais tarde senhorita...- Kouga tentava puxar o nome dela do banco de dados. ( mais conhecido como CEREBRO...rsrsrsrs)

- Kagome

- certo Kagome

Kagome fico um tempo refletindo sobre sua "nova condição" como dizia Kouga mais mesmo assim queria descobrir o passado de todos fora aqueles roubos.

- certo.. já que não posso vencê-los vo me juntar a eles não tem jeito ( frase clássica) mais não custa eu ver as janelas quem sabe não dou sorte.

Então foi tentar a janela que sorte estava só encostada ( meio suspeito isso), na hora que ela abriu as portas um alarme começa a soar ( o que foi que eu disse ) sua ultima palavra foi " merda"

- onde você pensa que vai?- pergunto alguém atrás de si.

- eu? Só tava testando - disfarçou Kagome

- a minha paciência - fechando uma porta da janela - ou o alarme-fechando a outra porta

Nisso de ficar fechando janela eles não perceberam o quanto estavam próximos... Kagome vira de frente pra Inuyasha e percebeu que ele estava a prendendo , já que estava segurando as janelas e ela estava no meio

- e se for sua paciência - provocou Kagome

- se for minha paciência vera que ela é muito curta - respondeu Inuyasha

- então estaremos quites

- como quites?

- você já texto demais a minha paciência também , ate quando pretendo me manter aqui. Caramba será que eu terei que ficar aqui ate sua vingança acabar

- desabafava Kagome.

- fique tranqüila quando meus negócios acabarem eu vou te liberar enquanto isso aceite que esta vivendo com a gente, eu vou indo... ah mais uma coisa não tente mais fugir

Por mais que Kagome adora-se gangsteres ela não podia aceitar o simples fato de ser tratada como uma parte da vingança deles, nisso entra em desespero começando a chorar... Sango que descia a escada pronta pra trabalhar vê Kagome sentada em posição de desespero chorando.

- o que foi Kagome? – pergunta sango se ajoelhando em frente .

- eu não tenho sangue pra viver com eles, principalmente com o poderoso chefão

- é eu sei como é isso - falo sango pensativa.

- sango posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-claro pergunte

- qual é a sua ligação com eles?

- ham... bem é uma longa historia e como você não vai a lugar nenhum mesmo , então posso te contar... mais o que você acha da uma volta assim te conto tudo

- eu gostaria ... mais acho que o poderoso chefão não gostaria nada disso - falo Kagome desapontada

- vamos.. com o Inuyasha eu me entendo – falo Sango

- então vamos

As duas parte no carro de Sango, mal se conheciam mais o jeito que se tratavam era de velhas amigas... ( afinidade da outra vida) param numa praça , as duas mais novas amigas sentam num banco

- então senhorita repórter porque que saber sobre meu passado? Pergunta Sango

- porque eu não entendo o que você faz com eles, sabe com mafiosos

Sango fico um tempo quieta

- a resposta é gratidão.

- gratidão? – perguntou confusa

- sim.. eu devo muito a eles.. se não fosse por eles eu estaria destruída hoje

- destruída?

- sim.. você não deve ta entendendo nada não é mesmo

- não- falava uma Kagome coma cara confusa

- bom vou te conta a minha historia.

FLASHBACK:

_Um carro azul - marinho com vidros fume para em frente há uma casa digamos simples para o padrão de um gangster - chefe, um homem de longos cabelos pratas presos em um rabo de cavalo desce do carro com um elegante terno branco e do lado dois caras com ternos pretos com óculos escuros no mínimo seus subordinados? Não só seus filhos aprendizes , os três ficaram parados como se esperam-se alguém, mais logo o que eles esperavam chego.. outro carro chega de onde desce apenas dois, olhando pra eles seriam pai e filho? Certo de novo._

_Então todos se cumprimentam e vão em direção a casa, mais o segundo homem denominado de Conrado percebe um carro conhecido e ao mesmo tempo perigoso e comenta com o..._

_- Inutaisho parece que chegaram antes de nos nessa-dizia Conrado apontando pro carro._

_- parece que sim meu amigo mais hoje eu vim preparado - dizia Inutaisho mostrando um revolver debaixo do terno e foram caminhando ate a casa quando ouviram barulho de tiros.._

_-Sesshoumaru você vem conosco, Inuyasha, Miroku vocês ficam aqui pra qualquer eventualidade_

_- certo - responderam em uníssono._

_Entraram na casa e presenciaram um cara com uma mulher caindo no chão e um cara já morto , e uma menina com seus 15 anos nos braços do mesmo que atiro na mulher_

_- vejo que passo a perna em mim de novo não é Seiji_

_- Inutaisho.. ta ficando lerdo em_

_- deixe de conversa e diga porque o matou?_

_- simples, não pago morreu_

_- mais não precisava ser na frente da menina - agora quem se intrometia era Conrado_

_- ta... mais vocês não ia fazer o mesmo?_

_- a gente ia negociar primeiro e se fosse pra matar não seria na frente dela, alias eu não devo satisfações dos meuso negócios pra você _

_- negócios que por acaso eu to tirando de você_

_- cala essa boca e larga a menina - inutaisho_

_- ah porque? Ela é tão linda e cheirosa porque largaria_

_- eu tenho nojo de você - Conrado_

_- digo o mesmo_

_- larga a menina já disse - inutaisho_

_- porque, ta querendo ela pra você é? Vai trocar a Izayoi por uma pirralha_

_- não pronuncie o nome dela com essa boca imunda_

_- Izayoi a princesinha de um império que um malandro engravidou_

_Intaisho na raiva dispara dois tiros contra Seiji que ainda consegue dispara tiros , que acertam a perna de inutaisho e um no abdômen de Conrado, Sesshoumaru vendo aquilo termina com Seiji dando um terceiro que o mata, a menina que antes estava nos braços de Seiji, chora num canto qualquer, Miroku e Inuyasha que antes estavam fora , agora entram correndo Miroku vai pra perto de Conrado seu pai e inuyasha faz o mesmo só que eu com inutaisho e Sesshoumaru chama uma ambulância_

_5 minutos depois a ambulância chega, levando o casal morto , Conrado e Inutaisho, agora só ficava os rapazes, mais começaram a ouvir soluços vindo de canto da sala, Miroku vai caminhando ate o canto onde vê uma menina.._

_- Oi senhorita - Miroku lê estende a mão._

_- sai de perto _

_- calma não vo lê faze nada_

_- quem me garante?_

_- acredite em mim... se não confia como saberá se sou de confiança._

_Sango hesitou um pouco mais depois aceitou a ajuda, afinal ela não tinha nada mais a perde._

_- posso saber seu nome?_

_Sango_

_- prazer eu sou Miroku_

_-Prazer._

_Os dois estavam se aproximando de Inuyasha e Sessshoumaru_

_- Ei miroku onde acho ela? – pergunto Inuyasha_

_- era filha do casal - explico Sesshoumaru_

_- é isso mesmo sango_

_- sim... o que vocês farão comigo?_

_- bom como você é a única que sobreviveu da família a levaremos com conosco como proteção_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK:_

_- depois que o Sesshy falo você vem com a gente, eu pensei caramba onde eu vou parar e o pior eu só tinha 15 anos _

_- nossa sango imagino a situação_

_- mais eles eram umas graças ate hoje são só tem que sabe lidas com eles, tudo bem que o Miroku passava a mão em mim, mais o Inu me ensino a lutar, e o sesshy me ensino algumas coma armas.. ai o miroku tava ferrado.. brincadeira ele me ensino a arte de passar uma conversa nos outros_

_- que historia- kagome olha pro relógio- acho melhor eu voltar né?_

_- sim, sabe eu gostei dessa nossa conversa_

_- serio?_

_- claro.. mais vamos nessa porque eu ainda tenho que trabalhar_

_As duas entram no carro rumo a mansão mais hoje Kagome tinha matado uma parte de sua curiosidade..._

_Cont._

**Oie gente! Não me matem eu tenho uma boa explicação para o meu sumiço... meo o colégio me mato nesses meses uma semana de prova.. trabalhos... eu so ficavam pensando nos meos queridos leitores querendo saber a continuação da historia e nada... mais ai esta.. espero q tenha ficado bom... eu já vo agilizar o próximo cap. Não da outro sumiço desses!**

**Pra aqueles que se preocupam comigo e querem saber se eu morri ou não ai tah meo MSN: ( brincadeira) mais se quiserem tah ai ( rsrsrsr)**

**Bom vamos as Review' s:**

Gheisinha Kinomoto: que bom q você tah gostando... to fazendo de tudo pra cada vez melhorar pra agrada... é as coisas então quentes e vão continua... bom é isso ... bjos

Deza-chan: concordo ela tava boazinha demais... nesse cap. ela fico um pouco depressiva... mais outra coisa que eu concordo com um seqüestrador como o Inu todas ficam boazinha...huahuaha ... bjos

**Prontinho cap. Novo ai review's respondidas ... então to indo nessa**

**Bjosss**

**Ate o próximo capitulo!**


	10. Um dia triste para sango

Oie... bom vamo lá pra mais um capitulo

No ultimo cap:

" As duas entram no carro rumo a mansão mais hoje Kagome tinha matado um pouco de sua curiosidade..."

Kagome e Sango estavam voltando para casa, mais Kagome estava meio pensativa

- o que foi Kagome?- pergunto Sango vendo que a amiga estava meio perdida no espaço

- ham?... sei lá eu to com um pressentimento não muito bom Sango.

- hmm... o que será que é em??

- não sei... espero que seja só impreensao neh?

- esperamos neh... bom é isso ai chegamos

- obrigada sango

- magina não foi nada

Sango começa a fazer uns gestos estranhos, principalmente pra Kagome que estava olhando.

- Thau Kagome , ate mais tarde

-errr... thau - Kagome se vira e olha pra janela e vê uma pessoa que acabava de se vira, mais já sabia quem era pelos cabelos pratas derrepente a porta se abre só que o dono dos cabelos pratas não era Inuyasha como ela esperava e sim de Sesshoumaru ( tinha q se neh )

- foi da uma volta?- pergunto Sesshoumaru

- fui sim... sango me levo

- sei disso... sei disso

- você esta entediada não é mesmo ( bonzinho demais)- sesshoumaru falava como se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos

- é estou sim... descobri que a vida de uma refém é tediosa

- eu imagino... alias tenho uma proposta para te fazer

Miroku, Inuyasha e Kouga desciam as escadas correndo

-SESSHOUMARU!!!- gritaram em uníssono

- corra Naraku está acabando com a boate - falo Kouga

Sesshoumar mais que de pressa sai junto eles... mais Inuyasha volta e pega Kagome

-Eii o que pensa que está fazendo - grita Kagome.

-eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha

- inuyasha.. deixa-a ai vai colocar a vida dela em risco assim de graça - falo Miroku

- eu vou protegê-la – inuyasha dizia mais pra kagome do que para miroku - não posso deixa - lá aqui aquele maldito sabe onde moramos pode vim pra cá

Todos entram no carro, Kagome entro mais na pressão do que por boa vontade.

Saíram em alta velocidade, chegando lá o lugar estava uma zona vários caros estacionados errados mulheres semi-nuas gritando homens armados... todos descem do carro.

- fique perto de mim Kagome - alertava Inuyasha.

Kagome apenas balanço a cabeça em sinal de positivo, primeiro porque não sabia o que a esperava... segundo porque inuyasha lembro seu nome de boa vontade.

Então os dois entram meio que abrançados, na verdade estavam abrançados, mais era porque Inuyasha estava á a protegendo... quando entraram se assustaram porque a situação do local era um caos os seguranças do local mortos, alguns homens se aproveitando das mulheres resumindo um horror,Kagome nem conseguia olhar para aquela situação ela escondeu o rosto em inuyasha...miroku, kouga e sesshoumaru começam a atira em cada invasor... para acaba com aquela cena de abuso...mais com todo barulho chama atenção de alguém em especial

" naraku"

- ora, ora olha o quarteto fantásticos resolve aparecer para salvar suas vadias - debochava naraku.

-cala boca naraku, o que ta fazendo aqui?- agora quem perguntava era Miroku

-essa sua pergunta é muito fácil de responder - falo naraku apoiado em Miroku ( folgado não?? ¬¬) e apontando pra um canto para supresa de todos sango estava amarrada

- você não fez nada com ela não é?- pergunto inuyasha já se descontrolando

Ah!! Só um beijo mais eu juro que não toquei mais além... apesar que a idéia era essa mais ela é rápida com os golpes.

- você me da nojo - falo miroku ( frase igualzinha do pai... que orgulho... comentário sem noção)

- digo o mesmo, pensam que enganam quem com essas carinhas, vivem num mundo negro e se comportam como heróis salvando vadias, francamente.

Naraku sente algo chocando contras sua, o nome desse algo era Inuyasha que tinha dado um bom soco,

-cala essa maldita boca, se não prefere leva um tiro nessa sua cara nojenta

-olha quem resolveu se mexe, porque desde que chego só tava abrnaçado com a vadia ali - disse olhando pra kagome

Inuyasha da um tiro no braço de naraku

-AHHH... desgraçado - naraku se levanta e vai saindo afinal não podia fazer nada estava em desvantagem e com um braço ferido

- malditos o dia de vocês vai chega... grave bem isso

Miroku corre pra parte perto de Sango, a desamarra

-você ta bem sango?

-sim... as mesmas palavras de seu pai - sango olhava com carinho pra Miroku e logo desmaia em seus braços.

-sango.. sango-chamava Miroku

Mais sango estava inconsciente, a causa do desmaio vocês devem estar se perguntando né? Sango estava ferida gravemente do lado da barriga, no mínimo uma luta com naraku.

Kouga liga para o hospital pra trazer uma ambulância. Kagome se solta de inuyasha e vai pra perto de miroku ficando a seu lado, e pega o braço de sango e viu e estava ficando gelada no mínimo pela perda de sangue e não se sabe quanto tempo estava daquele jeito

- sango- kagome já estava começando a chorar- sabia que algo de ruim ia acontecer.

Enfim a ambulância chega e levam sango...

Cont...

Bom gente é isso... o capitulo fico pequeno... porque eu estava viajando... viagem de formatura ..uma semana faz diferença não é mesmo?? Mais o próximo já ta quase pronto logo.. Logo eu posto pra não acontecer mais esse atrasos... eu só peço q eu não abandone essa historia.. bom é isso vamos as_reviews_:

aggie18: ahhh...legal... eu vo apresta mais atenção nas gírias... e vou tenta deixá-los maiores... esse de hoje ta pequeno mais tem um bom motivo pra isso. alem do suspense de sabe se a sango vai fica bem não é mesmo?. mais de qualquer forma brigada pelos conselhos.. vou segui-los

bjoss... continue lendo!!

Bru-chan: oie... fico feliz em saber que você ta gostando... pode deixar que nem que eu acabe em 2026 eu vo continua fazendo... brincadeira antes de 2026 eu acabo...hauhaua... bjoss.. continua acompanhando

Juliana: gostei de sabe que você ta gostando... espero que goste desse novo capitulo...bjoss

PYTA-CHAN: prontinho... o novo capitulo esta ai... so falta sabe se você vai gostar dele neh...bjoss

Agome chan: oie!!... então demorei pq tava uma semana fora... mais já atualizei... bom fico pequeno ( envergonhada) mais eu próximo já ta semi - pronto então eu atualizo rápido...bjoss e brigada por acompanha.


	11. Um começo entre nós?

Oie!!! Bom vamos lá né...

No ultimo cap..

" enfim a ambulância chega e levam Sango...

Kagome ainda estava muito abatida pelo que tinha acontecido a Sango, lembrou-se que Sesshoumaru tinha falado alguma coisa de uma proposta mais com a confusão de Naraku acabou por não saber o que seria, e como a curiosidade sempre fala mais alto decidiu ir atrás de Sesshoumaru, procuro pela casa toda e a empregada disse que ele estava na sala de armas, bateu na porta e...

- entre

- errr.. com licença

- entre , entre...

- Sesshoumaru?

- sim

- eu queria saber sobre aquela...

- proposta?

- ... isso - meio assustada com a resposta direta

- bom... o negocio é o seguinte nos estavmos pensando em te treina

-treina?

- sim,você mora com a gente e temos um inimigo perigoso, sango tinha todo um treinamento e agora esta no hospital imagina você... sem ofensas.

-não ofendeu, mais eu não consigo entender

-não precisa entender só seguir minhas ordens

-prepotente!- sussurro Kagome

- sim... sou muito prepotente.. principalmente com quem não me obedece

- err... foi mal

- tudo bem... agora venha

Sesshoumaru e Kagome foram andando, pararam enfrente a uma sala com grandes portas, Sesshoumaru abriu e todos que estavam presente se viram pra porta em especial Inuyasha que estava sentado na ponta enfrente a todos, Sesshoumaru fez um sinal para sentar-se e sentou-se também..

- bom ela é a nossa convidada - dizia Inuyasha

- " convidada o cara- pensava Kagome

- e... como todos sabem Sango foi vitima dadaquele maldito por isso to disposto a fazer de tudo pra acaba com ele e como o lugar de sango não pode fica vago estou disposto a treiná-la - aportando pra Kagome

Todos começaram a se olhar.

- eu sei o que vocês devem ta pensando , quem irá treiná-la – falava Miroku

Todos balançavam a cabeça em sinal de positivo

- simples nos iremos treiná-la cada um cuidara de uma parte: luta, como lidar com armas e etc...- explicava Sesshoumaru.

Kagome a partir daquele dia seria outra pessoa, bom para que fique bem explicado , cada um se encarregava de ensinar algo para Kagome, então a divisão fico a seguinte: a parte de inteligência... estratégia ficava com O sesshoumaru,

Armas - Miroku

Carros - Kouga e bankotsu.

Espadas e luta - Inuyasha

Etiqueta - jakotsu.

Acharam melhor ela começar por etiqueta já que era o mais fácil... ou deveria ser pelo menos...

- bom vamos querida vamos para sua primeira lição?

-vamos-falo Kagome com uma certa empolgação na voz

Derrepente a porta se abre e entra por ela...

-I-N-U-Z-I-N-H-O - falava Jakotsu agarrando Inuyasha.

- ai me larga seu ser estranho

Kagome começava a achar graça daquela cena

- do que esta rindo? Acha graça não é mesmo - falava Inuyasha meio nervoso

Mais Kagome apenas ria...Jakotsu paro de agarra e ...

- Inuzinho o que veio fazer aqui?

- eu vou observar as aulas assim como as outras... e por favor sem assedio da sua parte

- Que super Inu-kun... bom já o assedio eu não garanto nada ( que gay ..não?)

Inuyasha sentou-se em uma poltrona que tinha na sala e fez um sinal pra que aula começa-se.

- bom vamos , começar pelo modo de andar, você tem que anda como uma dama, super refinada

- eu tenho uma pergunta

- diga

- porque eu tenho que ser refinada se eu vou lidar com armas e etc..

- minha querida ... mais é justamente essa contrariedade que faz parte da vida de um gangster ...entende?

- é acho que sim..

- q bom... agora ande pela sala pra mim ver como você anda e poder corrigir...

Kagome começa a anda normalmente e Inuyasha ia a seguindo com os olhos... a mesma ate ficava meio envergonhada com a fixação dos olhos de inuyasha

- para tudo, vamos corrigir...

Jakotsu pega na cintura de Kagome e...

- requebre mais, você parece uma estatua andando mais tome cuidado pra não requebra demais só o suficiente para seduzir e outra coisa não bata tanto os pés

... depois de vários erros e acertos Kagome enfim já estava andando como uma lady

Kagome olha para Inuyasha e o mesmo estava com um sorriso e começo a fazer um gesto como se fosse aplaudi-la e Jakotsu estava com os olhinhos brilhando..

- bom querida agora você tem que sabe anda com o cavalheiro, caso tenha alguma festa... Inu-kun pode vim aqui, please

Inuyasha levanto e fico ao lado de Kagome dando o braço para ela que apoio jakotsu só arrumo a posição certa da mão pra que não fica-se muito caída... e assim começaram a caminhar, perfeitos pareciam verdadeiros lordes... agora a parte mais difícil dançar valsa... mafiosos iam muito em festa refinadas e sempre rola uma valsa pelo menos... Inuyasha como já vivia nesse mundo já conhecia a dança muito bem... o nosso gala pego a mão direita e pediu pra que ela coloca-se a esquerda em suas costas, enquanto isso ele colocava a sua envolta da cintura dela e com direita segurando a dela...

- eu não danço muito bem- aviso Kagome

- tudo bem só me segue

Jakotsu coloco a valsa... e Inuyasha saiu pela direita assim que a musica começo a tocar kagome começava a se confundi, Inuyasha chego bem perto do seu ouvido ...

- um passo e desliza - sussurrava em ouvido enquanto ia executando o que dizia

- um... passo e desliza - Kagome estava meio desconfortável com aquela perigosa aproximação entre seu ouvido e a boca de Inuyasha, os dois corpos começavam a se juntar e dançavam deslizavam pela sala

- excelente to orgulhosa ( ele é gay tah)

Os dois foram chamados a realidade com a voz bibosa de jakotsu

- por hoje é só queridos

Jakotsu saiu deixando os dois pra trás...

- parabéns! Eu pensei que você fosse demora um pouco pra pegar as coisas , mais vejo que você é esperta to orgulhoso

Inuyasha chego bem perto de Kagome e deu um abraço, chego perto do seu ouvido de novo

- bem –vinda a família- sussurrava e logo desgruda caminha ate a porta e pisca ... Kagome depois que saiu do transe

- obrigada... Inuyasha - falava Kagome em voz baixa

Inuyasha do lado de fora...

- Disponha!... Kagome

Cont..

Bom gente ta ai um novo capitulo... espero que esse agrade... pq eu fiz com muito carinho em...agora eu to de férias posso me dedica de corpo e alma a fic... agora vamos pra ...

mk-chan160: nossa então eu postei o rascunho... ai o capitulo fico sem noção e ainda por cima com razão depois eu corrigi espero que tenha lido... e desculpa pela falha

Bru-chan: Oie... com certeza ate 2026 eu termino... e esta ai a continuação... que bom que vc ta acompanhando...e obrigada pelo elogio.


End file.
